There's A first time for everything
by PeaceLoveSlash
Summary: Edward and Jasper have been dating for a while and Edward's been thinking of giving Jasper a bj which would be Edwards first time doing it, but Jasper's not quite sure if Edward is ready. So ready on to see Edwards and Jasper's outlook on what happens!
1. Jaspers Outlook

**Theirs A First Time For Everything**

This is my first story so it might not be that great but just remember i tried my best...so enjoy;)

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Characters and Names belong to Stephanie M. and all he_r greatness:)

**Jaspers Outlook**

" E are you sure about this?" I asked nervously, i really don't think he is ready and i don't want him to feel like he has to because i want it and have had it before

" Yes Jay! Now stop asking me that and help me take this shirt off.'' He said, his voice filled with lust. So after ripping his shirt open I started reaching for his belt buckle but he beat me to the chase.

" No Jay you promise!'' He said. And how could i deny him as i look at his imitation of Bambi, Damn! He's good. He pulled me out of my thoughts as he yanked my pants down. When he finally got my boxers down , he just stared at my cock with a lust-filled gleam in his eye and i smirked and looked at him getting harder but the second but as soon as i looked at him nervousness filled them.

" Umm Jasper" He gulped nervously

"Edward it's okay." I said calmly as i was getting my pants.

'NO!" He shouted , '' I can do this , I just needed you to tell me what to do." And i didn't no if i believe him or not but i just went back into my cocky mask and said " Just suck it like a lollipop baby."

He sucked in a breath , smiled that damn sexy ass crooked smile that got us her in the first fucking place and he stuck his tongue into my slit.

" Jesus Edward fuuuuuck!"I yelled shamelessly.

" The names Edward fucking Cullen Baby." He whispered and he winked at me and sucked my further. After that i was gone and when I hit the back of his throat I tried to still my hips but it was no use, I was done and i bucked in to him furiously. He gagged and backed against the headboard with tears in his eyes. I reached for him as fast as i could but he moved and rejected me. _Ouch that hurt_ i thought.

" Edward Baby-" i started.

" Leave me the fuck alone Jasper!" He yelled sounded really hurt and all i wanted to do was comfort him. I knew this would be a bad idea.

" Edward please I'm sorry...I knew it was to early." I said quietly. He just wasn't ready but i didn't care. I would wait 100 years for him and we didn't have to fuck at all. Fuck? What am i saying i didn't want to fuck him i wanted to make love to my beautiful angel until i couldn't fill anything. But there is no chance of that happening now because i just sacred him for life.

"Stop apologizing...Im not mad at you , I'm mad at my self because it seems like i can't do anything right. Not even please my boyfriend." He said sadly tears overflowing.

" E you do please me!...In every way possible baby. You don't even have to do this tonight we can just sit here and let me hold you." I said softly wiping his tears.

"Can I try again" He said ignoring my last comment. Damn! how can i change his mined. I can;t give him one he definitely won't let that happen tonight if I keep going on the route I'm going on.

" Edward I dont think-" But as he cut me off as soon as i saw his face. Tears dripping, face red, and that damned bottom lip quivering.

"Please." He choked. Ok Jasper don't fuck this up.

"Already Edward." Damn imma softy. " But we do this my way." I said. And he sat there and thought about it for a moment and he smiled and said " Ok."

I lean back and pull him with me and as i put me fingers threw his bronze hair that was shimmering in the moonlight coming from the window i say " Now move your head slowly and when you fell comfortable you can speed up a little but if i feel we are going to fast I'll light pull your hair ok baby?" And he nodded as and like the naughty angel he is he grabs my dick and goes all the down and once again i hit the back of his throat and like the champ he is he takes it and shallows.

" Oh fuck!" I shout loudly. And I knew i should have grabbed his hair but this shit felt way to good. But he speeds up and I pull but like the hard headed fucker he is he just moans and goes faster causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head but he stops and i look at him confused. " Whats wrong baby?"

"Babe you gotta look at me when i sucking this good ass lollipop." He says. And i growl and he goes down again and starts sucking like its the best lollipop he ever had and reaches down and starts stroking his beautiful cock. And I'm fighting my eyelids trying to look at him and all to soon i feel that familiar tightening in my chest.

" Shit E I'm gonna fucking cum!" scream at the top of my lungs. And he swallows and looks at me as if to say "Cum with me baby." And fucking lose it and he keep sucking while I'm in fucking heaven and thrashing around. And when im finally coming down from my high he chants my name and moans and my sensitive friend can't take anymore of this torture and i hurriedly pull me boxers on and he laughs and kisses me sweetly and smiles that hot as crooked smile.

" How was I?" He said nervously.

''Perfect baby, perfect" i breath. He just chuckles and says "Thats cause im Edward mother-fucking Cullen Jay." and he winks.

" Cocky fucker" i breath and we just sit their in our bliss kissing and falling asleep. _Edward Cullen is the fucking man_ is my last thought before i pass out.

**Ok guys how was I ? Please write reviews! It's my first story and i wanna no how i did. Edwards Outtake will be up as soon as i finish it because it takes a little longer cause Edward expresses his feeling more openly than Jasper so it'll be longer:). So yeah guys tell me what you thought. **

**~Peace , Love, and Slash ;)**


	2. Edwards Outlook

**Theirs A First Time For Everything**

**his is my first story so it might not be that great but just remember i tried my best...so enjoy;)**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Characters and Names belong to Stephanie M. and all he_r greatness:)

**Edward's Outlook**

It was finally happening. Today of all days , Jasper was gonna let me give him a blow job! I couldn't think about anything else all week and now that today is Friday I'm ready. Before I even have a chance to knock or ring the doorbell Jay was already pulling me inside and kissing me.

" Woah what has gotten into you" i said in between the kisses.

"Hopefully you." he stated proudly. After that statement i was ready for anything and i started taking off my shirt as he watched my slender fingers go to work. A frown etched his face as he was thinking. I knew and read that face very easily and i already knew what he was gonna ask me before he even asked. _Am i sure or Am i ready._

"E are you sure about this." He whispered nervously. _I told you so_.

"Yes Jay! Now stop asking me that and help me take this shirt off.'' I shouted , my voice filled with lust and ready for anything. After he basically ripped my shirt in two he started unbuckling my pants but i stop him. He promised and i reminded him because i wasn't gonna let anything get in the way of giving my man pleasure. _Woah when did I turn into such a girl _i thought laughing at myself. When i got his pants and his boxers down , i did a full inspection of his cock and it was beautiful._ Wow_ i thought _I'_ve_ been waiting for this all week and now I'm just looking stupid and not knowing what to do._ I guess Jay took the stupid look for a scared one and started pulling his pants up but he was not gonna get out of this one. So i quickly reassured him that i wasn't nervous and that i just needed some guidance because i mean it was my first time. But i wasn't expected him to tell me to just suck it like a lollipop , the little cocky fucker! He wants to be sucked like a lollipop then I'll give him fucking Willy Wonka. He hit the back of my throat and it must've felt good too cause he started screaming things like:

_ Jesus Edward fuuuuuck! _and i was hard in a instant! But i had to be cocky in this situation so i said : The name's Edward fucking Cullen baby! Stupid shit like that just comes to me. But it totally backfired when he bucked up and i couldn't take it. I gagged and sat up and cried against the headboard like a fucking baby. What the fuck is wrong with me? He tried to comfort me but that just made it worst. So i rejected him and i can tell it stung him a little.

He tried to cover it up with "_ Edward its okay" _and baby this and baby that , but i wouldn't listen. I was just waiting for the jokes to start and for him to tell me to leave but when he told me i still pleasured him i just had to try it again. He was hesitant at first but i used the Bambi shit on him he totally caved. _Works every time. _I thought. But I still just had to know i could do this and i wanted him to know i could do it to. So i took that motherfucking lollipop like a champ and when i felt his balls tighten i was fucking done. I grabbed my dick and saw my hand disappear and still sucked his cocked like it was the _Last Supper_. A few seconds later me and Jay were both spent and i kissed him forehead and all the way to his chin and that was another first i loved with him. I was in a daze thinking of our first kiss.

We were both 12 and I told him i never kissed anyone and i expected him to joke me but he just said:

" I have ,but you can try on me if you want."

I thought about it and i thought _wait boy aren't suppose to kiss boys_ so i laughed and said ''Jay you're a boy" And he looked down and said "But I'm your best friend and I'll still be your best friend after."

So i gave in and said a small "Ok as quietly as i could. We both sat on the edge of the bed and as he leaned in i closed my eyes tightly and leaned in too. When our lips connected it didn't feel like that Fourth of July shit. It felt like the whole solar system just dropped and me and Jay are standing on Earth laying down and kissing nowhere in reality.

That's exactly how i felt right now and i wanted to feel it forever.

Just Jay and Me.

**So how was this one? Edward said some really deep shit huh? I hoped you understand the outlooks on that night. Jasper being the careful one. Edward being the hot head. Yayy! My first story this is soooo awesome! So Peace out for now my little fanfictioners:)!**

**~Peace , Love , and Slash;)!  
><strong>


End file.
